Luck In the Infirmary
by billys-green-soup
Summary: Noe Sakong is assigned a report over the potion Felix Felicis and finds herself in the infirmary with Dean Thomas, the boy she likes. Oneshot


Short little fic I made for a club activity on devart. My newest character is Noe Sakong. All you need to know about her at this point is that she's half black/french and half Vietnamese, is in Ravenclaw, and has a huge crush on Dean Thomas.

In this story, she has an assignment from Professor Snape to test out a potion. She got Felix Felicis.

Disclaimer: None of this crap is mine.

* * *

Noe Sakong stared at the vile in front of her suspiciously. She could tell what it was. It was Felix Felicis. What sort of Ravenclaw didn't know that? It was the potion that bestowed luck on the user. It was the best potion she could possibly have asked for on this assignment. She was supposed to drink "liquid luck" for a grade? Easy. Simple.

Impossible. How did she end up with luck like that _without_ having taken Felix Felicis to begin with?

Hence her suspicion. She lowered her head to the table and glared at the vile, daring it to be improperly brewed. Not that Snape would intentionally poison _her_. Not that he would mess up a potion either. She just wasn't stupid enough to trust her luck like that.

Luna Lovegood wandered into the common room and seated herself across from Noe. "What are you doing, Noe?" She picked up the vile for inspection and then set it back down. "Felix Felicis?"

She glanced up at the younger student and nodded. "This potion is rigged. I know it," she said, her words lilting slightly with what was left of her French accent."

Luna cocked her head innocently. "What's it for?"

"Advanced Potions. I have to test it. I think it will make me die."

After a moment of silence, Luna replied, "Well, why don't you take it now, and if you start to die, I'll take you straight to the infirmary?"

Noe screwed up her face still staring at the vile. "Maybe we should go to the infirmary and then I will take it."

Luna nodded. "Should I join you?"

Noe shook her head, her black curls bouncing. "I think it will be fine once I'm there. And after all, maybe I'll get lucky."

Luna waved as Noe headed out of the common room and trotted down the many sets of stairs to the infirmary. She stood outside the door and looked at the vile in her palm. This was going to be terrible. Surely, when Snape was brewing it, a fly had fallen in and ruined it. Or perhaps his hand had slipped and he'd added too much of… something. It didn't matter. What if one greasy hair had come loose and fallen into the potion, rendering it hazardous and the effects turning her into a big, greasy hairball herself?

Noe shook these thoughts from her head and uncorked the vile. She turned it upside down on her finger and let a drop rest there. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes and put her finger in her mouth.

A strange feeling came over her. She felt… empowered as she never had before, confidence on top of what she held already. She opened her eyes and smiled. She turned, wondering what was going on in the infirmary. Something good would happen if she went inside. She just knew it. She opened the door carefully and peeked inside. There were two people inside, one of them in the bed, the other looking antsy beside him.

"Dean!" she shouted, running forward. The confidence held, but she wondered what was wrong with the potion that it would lead her to where Dean Thomas was in such a state.

Seamus looked up at her. "Noe! It is Noe, right?" She nodded, taking the seat on Dean's other side. "Great, I have to go eat something. Madame Pomfrey said he'd wake up any minute now, so I've been staying here with him. I missed dinner." He frowned thoughtfully. "I hope I still have some food left from last time Mum posted…"

Noe shook her head. "If you go down to the basements and tickle the pear in the big painting, it will lead straight into the kitchens. The house-elves would love to serve someone. Go on. I'll stay here."

Seamus beamed at her and took off out of the Hospital Wing with a quick, "Thanks Noe!"

She looked down at Dean. Seamus hadn't even told her what was wrong with him. Was he hurt? Was he sick? She put her hand on his forehead and felt for a fever, but he felt fine.

"Madame Pomfrey?" he groaned, stirring.

Noe snatched her hand back. "Ehm… No, it's Noe. Noe Sakong. We-" He started to sit up, but she pushed him back down. "No, you have to stay down until Seamus or Madame Pomfrey comes back."

Dean flumped back against the pillows. "Where did Seamus go?" He raised an eyebrow. "And for that matter, what are _you_ doing here?"

A blush darkened her cheeks. "Seamus just left to get some food and I just came in here. He asked me to stay with you while he went to eat. What happened?"

He sighed. "Seamus has always had this problem with things… exploding in his face. Well, his potion blew up in _my_ face. I just remember a terrible smell and then a loud bang, and then waking up here."

Noe sighed. "Good. I thought it was something serious. Do you need some water?" When he nodded, she quietly conjured a cup and filled it with water from her wand tip, then held it out to him.

He took the cup and drank, then handed it back to her and said, "You're a good witch. You didn't even say spells when you did that."

She shrugged. "You get away with a lot more things when no one hears you do them."

Dean laughed. "What sort of things does a Ravenclaw need to get away with? Sneaking into the library at night?"

Noe frowned. And swished her wand below the bed where Dean couldn't see it. "All sorts of things. You don't know what sorts of things I do in my spare time."

Dean smiled. "Like what? What do you do in your spare time?"

And so Noe sat, for forty-five minutes, with Dean Thomas in the Hospital Wing, talking and getting to know him better. Happily, she waited and chatted with the boy she was so enamored with, content to simply talk with him.

The door opened and Seamus entered carrying a tray of roast beef, bread, carrots, and potatoes. Dean shot up. "Food!"

Seamus nearly dropped the tray when he yelled, then again when he looked at his friend. "Thought you'd be hungry when you woke up. When did he wake up?"

"Right after you left." Noe stood up and grabbed a piece of the bread. "Seamus, please try not to blow things up on him." With one last surge of Felix Felicis induced confidence, she bent and kissed Dean's forehead. "Good night boys."

As the door closed behind her, she heard Seamus ask, "Hey, Dean, why on Earth is your hair Gryffindor striped? There isn't a match until this weekend."

"Noe!" Dean yelled after her.

_The potion assigned to me was Felix Felicis and, I have to say, thank you Professor. I'll consider this your birthday present to me, even though it isn't my birthday. You brewed the potion perfectly. I can tell because it was one of the best nights I've ever had at Hogwarts. I would tell you about my night, about all of the fun things I did, but I know you don't care and you don't want to hear about some Ravenclaw having a great night. Suffice to say, you are, indeed, _The_ Hogwarts Potion Master. I feel honored to learn from you. _

_Thank you for the Felix Felicis, Professor Snape._

_

* * *

_

You guys know the drill at this point. Reviews are the currenccy used to procure the tacos. LEAVE ONE!

billy out. PEACE.


End file.
